Magnus Bane's Magical Chatroom
by The Golden Eyed Angel
Summary: Magnus sets up a chatroom which everyone joins. Bad summary. R&R. Swearing & Sex Refences. Enjoy xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review.**

SparklesAndRainbows - Magnus

BlondeFucker – Jace

GingerLepercuan – Clary

Bloodsucker – Simon

BarkyBitch – Maia

I'veGottaWhip- Isabelle

BrownHairBlueEyes – Alec

_SparklesAndRainbows has logged on._

_BlondeFucker has logged on._

_BarkyBitch has logged on._

BlondeFucker – MAGNUS!

SparklesAndRainbows: Yes?

BlondeFucker: Change my name.

SparklesAndRainbows: Is that ok?

HugeFuckingEgo: NO!

BarkyBitch: Change the Barky bit on mine please Magnus.

SparklesAndRainbows: Of course dear

PoliteBitch: Thank-You Magnus

HugeFuckingEgo: How did she get a nice one?

SparklesAndRainbows and PoliteBitch: BY BEING POLITE

HugeFuckingEgo: Change my name PLEASE Magnus.

SparklesAndRainbows: How bout that?

BlondeWomanizer: Fine

_GingerLepercuan has logged on._

GingerLepercuan: Magnus please change my name.

BlondeWomanizer: How come everyones smarter that me.

SparklesAndRainbows: Yes Dear and because your stupider than Paris Hilton [A/N: No Offence to Paris]

GorgeousGingerMidget: Much Nicer thanks Magnus! ;]

_I'veGottaWhip has logged on._

GorgeousGingerMidget: Hey Izzy!

I'veGottaWhip: Hey!

BlondeWomanizer: I totally agree with my and Clarys name ;]

GorgeousGingerMidget: ;)

I'veGottaWhip: Umm.. Guys when your like…You know… doing it keep it down. People don't want to know what you 2 get up to at night.

_BrownHairBlueEyes has logged on._

BrownHairBlueEyes: Magnus dinner in a hour

_BrownHairBlueEyes has logged off._

_SparklesAndRainbows has logged off._

_PoliteBitch has logged off._

_I'veGottaWhip has logged off._

BlondeWomanizer: Just you and me baby.

GorgeousGingerMidget: I'm gonna have a shower.

BlondeWomanizer: Is that a open invitation?

GorgeousGIngerMidget: Only if you want it to be! ;]

_GorgeousGingerMidget has logged off to entertain Jace._

_BlondeWomanizer has logged off to be entertained by Clary._

**So guys wat do yah think R&R,**

**TheGoldenEyedAngel!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bloodsucker has logged on._

_GorgeousGingerMidget has logged on._

_BlondeWomanizer has logged on._

Bloodsucker: Hello Clary, Fuck-Face.

BlondeWomanizer: Cimans a Gay Vampire.

Bloodsucker: You spelt my name wrong.

BlondeWomanizer: Did not!

Bloodsucker: Did too

BlondeWomanizer: DID NOT!

GorgeousGingerMidget: GUYS! Shut up or I'll lock in my room TOGETHER

Bloodsucker and BlondeWomanizer: Sorry Clary

BlondeWomanizer: Though I wouldn't mind being locked in your room with you ;]

GorgeousGingerMidget: I'm sure I wouldn't either ;)

Bloodsucker: EEW! .

BlondeWomanizer: Clary no ones in the Institute right now ;]

GorgeousGingerMidget: See ya in your room.

_BlondeWomanizer has logged off to have fun with Clary._

_GorgeousGingerMidget has logged off to have fun with Jace._

_SparklesAndRainbows has logged on._

Bloodsucker: EEW! EEW! EEW! EEW! .

SparklesAndRainbows: What?

Bloodsucker: Read up.

SparklesAndRainbows: Simon it's just their way of having fun. Just like yours is screwing Isabelle with a spoon.

Bloodsucker: How'd ya know?

SparklesAndRainbows: Alec told me.

Bloodsucker: Alec tells you everything.

SparklesAndRainbows: I know :]

_I'veGottaWhip has logged on._

I'veGottaWhip: OMG I'M TELLING YOU DON'T GO TO THE INSTITUTE WHATEVER YOU DO.

SparklesAndRainbows: Why?  
I'veGottaWhip: LETS JUST SAY JACE AND CLARY LIKE EACHOTHER A LOT.

SparklesAndRainbows: Oh!

Bloodsucker: Oh I've Got an Idea.

SparklesAndRainbows and I'veGottaWhip: What?

Bloodsucker: Lets swap Jace and Clary's clothes with yours.

SparklesAndRainbows and I'veGottaWhip: I never knew you were so evil :-).

SparklesAndRainbows: I'll do it now.

_SparklesAndRainbows has logged off to swap clothes._

_PoliteBitch has logged on._

_BrownHairBlueEyes has logged on._

BrownHairBlueEyes: Hey guys.

Bloodsucker: Hi! Were are you?

BrownHairBlueEyes: Takis why?

Bloodsucker: Oh so your on the laptop?

BrownHairBlueEyes: Yes.

PoliteBitch: Duh!

I'veGottaWhip: Lets change Magnus' name.

PoliteBitch: Totally!

BrownHairBlueEyes: NO!

Bloodsucker: Ok but how

I'veGottaWhip: Press 'N' and 'Tab' and 'Ctrl' at the same time.

Bloodsucker: Ok

BlackHighHeeledBoots: How bout BlackClothesAreAwesome he'd die if he had a name like that

PoliteBitch: Ok

Bloodsucker: Ok

BrownHairBlueEyes: I don't want him to die

BrownHairBlueEyes has logged off.

_ Bloodsucker has logged off._

_I'veGottaWHip has logged off._

_PoliteBitch has logged off._

**So what do ya think **

**R&R**

**TheGoldenEyedAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 updates in 1 day :] Got some revenge and Malec for you! There's a quote from Magikal_Sause in it!**

**Heres the ages:**

**Jace: 20**

**Alec: 21**

**Simon: 20**

**Isabelle: 19**

**Clary: 19**

**Magnus: 800 and something.**

**Maia: 20 **

_BlackClothesAreAwesome has logged on._

_GorgeousGingerMidget has logged on._

_BrownHairBlueEyes has logged on._

GorgeousGingerMidget: Jace?

BlackClothesAreAwesome: No Its Magnus they changed my name :[

BrownHairBlueEyes: I wasn't part of it. Simon, Maia and Izzy did.

GorgeousGingerMidget:awww, why are they so mean to Magnus? Yay Alec not wanting to be a part of it!

BrownHairBlueEyes: Thanks :]

GlitteryEyes: Much better :]

GorgeousGingerMidget: Gotta go Jace is calling me bye! :]

_GorgeousGingerMidget has logged off._

GlitteryEyes: Thanks for sticking up for me.

BrownHairBlueEyes: Your Welcome :]

GlitteryEyes: Gotta Go feed Chairman Meow Love you.

BrownHairBlueEyes: Love you.

_GlitteryEyes has logged off. _

_BrownHairBlueEyes has logged off._

**IN Jace's room [no chat room]**

"Hey you wanted me." Clary said entering the room. She closed the door behind her.

Jace was sitting on his bed. He opened his arms for her to sit in. Clary lay into Jace chest and sighed.

Jace kissed Clary's hair. They sat there for ages. Till suddenly Jace said. "Clary I understand Im not doing this properly but, Will you marry me?"

**What do you think?**

**I love the last bit I think Its kinda sweet. Surprise for Malec lovers in next chappie.**

**Preview:**

_**GorgeousGingerMidget has logged on.**_

_**BrownHairBlueEyes has logged on.**_

**BrownHairBlueEyes: Clary?  
GorgeousGingerMidget: Alec I've gotta tell you something!**

**BrownHairBlueEyes: What?**

**GorgeousGingerMidget: Me and Jace are getting Married!**


End file.
